Ammon
Ammon, also named "The Mask of Ice", ''was an Ethereal who lived in ancient times and was slain by JENOVA. However, he was one of the lead members of the small band of Ethereal's and managed to contain his essence is materia. After many years, his essence gathered together and he was allowed to exist as a spirit rather than a physical being. Etymology Ammon \a(m)-mon\ as a boy's name is pronounced ''AY-mon. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Ammon is "teacher, builder". Biblical: one of the sons of David. Also a place name for a country northeast of the Dead Sea. His name "Mask of Ice" is of unknown origin, but it is said that he was given the title because of his "Other Side", which was actually a cold and uncaring man behind a calm and friendly mask. The Gathering When Ammon awoke from his slumber inside materia, he had hoped that other Ethereal's would have managed to copy the essence store technique and be able to revive themselves as guardian spirits. However, he was enraged in learning that no other Ethereal had managed to survive the ordeal and began wondering why the Planet allowed both the Cetra and Ethereal's to be slaughtered by the alien virus. Ammon began to despise the Planet for ignoring to look after it's ancient races and did not issue the Weapons such as Emerald and Ruby to save the Cetra and Ethereal's. But Ammon knew that some day another Ethereal could be made considering Ethereal's were born from the Lifestream itself, rather than Cetra who were born naturally from physical parents. Ammon at first needed to find a new body in which he could control so he could move around naturally in the new world. Ammon travelled as a ghost-like spirit before taking over the body of a lone man on his way to Esthar, absorbing the soul of that very man to gain knowledge of modern language and basically the modern world, which enabled him to blend in to the present day. When Ammon possessed the man, a pale mask formed over half of the face, with one blue eye piercing through the mask whilst the other was a natural green. Ammon continued down the road the lone man would have took and arrived at Esthar where he caught the energy of another Ethereal, but the actual feel seemed to differ to Ethereal's he could communicate back in ancient times. Ammon felt lucky, and searched the city to find the source of the strange energy. Influence Over Cort Ammon had found Cort, whom had ran away after his Uncle died, and realized that Cort was not a true Ethereal but in fact the son of an Ethereal, which would make him a Quasi-Ethereal: A being who was born physically from Ethereal parents. Even though Cort was not directly born from the Lifestream, the powers of an Ethereal remained the same because an Ethereal is a body of Lifestream, which would mean there was no decrease or increase in power. But Ammon was not strong enough to carry out his desires even if he had possessed another body, so he needed the aid of a living Ethereal to carry out his plans. Knowing that Cort was very young and seemed to be estranged from his parents, Ammon took this as the best oppurtunity to take upon a student and teach him how to weild his power without telling Cort what he truly was. Cort went along with Ammon because he could relate to him, but Ammon was unaware that as Cort got older, he was losing trust in Ammon. The Mist The Reawakening Weapons Relationships Category:List of Characters Category:Villians